Never Close Our Eyes
by Five-Princess
Summary: ' Your Thing is over.' Said Chloe. What will happen't to the Bratz? What will happen't to Burdine and the twevils and who is this guy who always follow Burdine?


A/N: Story Bout Burdine and Byron. I watched To Catch A Trief and I was suprised to see them together in the same bed. I did a new songfiction WITH THE REAL LYRICS and I hope you will like it!

I wish that this night would never be over There's plenty of time to sleep when we die So let's just stay awake until we grow older If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

All started on a 1rst June at Burdine office. All was perfect or almost... There was still four teens that she hates more than any other thing on Earth. The Bratz. By mistery, someone knocks at the door. Burdine get up of her normal pink chair and opens. ''Hello, my name is Luke.'' Said an old man with a uniform black. ''Hum... hello?'' Said the blond. ''Hum... are you Miss Burdine Maxwell.'' Continued the man. She nodded. The man entered in the room. ''Miss Maxwell, we got a really bad new for you. Now to last year, your magazine didn't did many profils. We already got someone to buy your office in the most fast time.'' He finished. ''Are you telling me to... but...'' She tried to speek but she was close to picks a fight so she said nothing. ''Either way, you have one week to fill out the place. Thanks you!'' He said before going away. The tweevils came. ''What's wrong Burdine?'' Asked Kaycee. ''Girls, hum... pick your things. Your Thing is done.'' They both look to each other and went pick their stuff. The Bratz saw Burdine and the tweevils with boxes. ''Hum... girls, what's going on?'' Asked Bunny boo. ''An inspector went to Burdine's office and said that she needed to go. YOUR THING IS OVER!'' Said Cloe happy.

I don't wanna let a minute get away Cause we got no time to lose None of us are promised to see tomorrow And what we do is ours to choose

The next day, it was more than just her office. She didn't have enough money for her house so she needed to moves and to find a job. She finds the perfect thing. She finds a apartment and a job as waiter in a fastfood. It's not perfect but for know it is. Arrived at her new home, she opens the heavy red door and knew that she haves an room-mate so she starts to placing. Two beds was in the bedroom. She opens the drawer and puts all her pink clothes in it. She hearded something wierd. It's her new room-mate. She get out of the room and said: ''Hello my name is- what the...!'' What the h*ll he is doing here. A man with black hair with brown eyes and a black shirt, dark jeans and shoes was there. ''Byron?'' Said Burdine chocked. ''Oh no... not you!'' Said the spy looked shy. The night came. Both wasn't really friends so they pick one of those fight they picked always. ''I go sleep, if you come anoying me again, I'll hit you like at the hotel.'' She said loud. ''Either way, you were beautiful that day...'' He whispered but Burdine heard. Burdine looks at him and again, turned around to go to their bedroom. The man get up few minutes after and when he enters in the room, the blond and tall woman was all naked. ''B...B...Byron! Get out please!'' Said the girl but he didn't lisent. ''Hey! Hello... Are you there. Mother of pink wake-up!'' Screams Burdine. ''Oh hum... s...s...sorry.'' Said the young man still shy. ''You should maybe... GET OUT!'' She said and next screams. He went away. Three or four hours later, they were both in the bedroom tryin to sleep. Suddely, a big and strange sound apears. The only sound who apears after is Burdine's screams because, for real, she is terrified of thunder. ''Burdine, Are you okay?'' Asked Byron who get up faster than the sound came earlier. She didn't answered. He went closer and remark that her eyes were close (she was faking). ''Burdine... YOU STUPID THUNDER YOU GONNA PAY FOR THIS! I LOVE HER AND AGAIN, YOU RUIN EVERY SINGEL THING. I'LL DO ALL TO HAVE HER BACK!'' Said the american before Burdine opens an eye and said :  
''All?'' ''ALL I say! Hey... wait a second! You silly.'' Said Byron. ''So... now that I know you are still alive, would you come in my bed?'' He finished. She get up and lay down on his bed. He lay down too and laugh.  
Forget about the sunrise Fight the sleep in your eyes I don't wanna miss a second with you Let's stay this way forever It's only getting better if we want it to

The next day, at 8 O' clock the morning, the young lady picks her new uniform and went to her new job. ''What can be worst to have this dude in my house?'' She said before she opens the door of the restaurant and saw again Byron with a uniform. ''It's a joke or what?'' He said. ''There is no jokes her mister!'' Said a young teen who accually own the place. 5 minutes later, the boss came with two pairs of the only sport Burdine cannot do, skates. Burdine didn't want to lose her job so she didn't tell anything. Byron puts his skates on and saw that Burdine have difficulties to put them on at her turn. He came closer and ask if she needs help. He picks her foot and puts the first skate on it and did the same with the other one. ''If you want, I can show you how to skate!'' Said Byron with a smile. ''Hush! Are you trying to fired me?'' Whispered the blond. ''After job?'' He said with a wink. Like Byron said, they met each other after the job and he shows to Burdine how to skate. They were in the street and the young man's hands were on Burdine's hips. ''Ok, It's not that difficult! Just go left and right kk?'' Said the american boy. The woman had her two hands on his neck. They were both face-to-face. She moved her left foot first and next the right one. Each mouvement she did, he's went backward. She looked at him and he kisses her slowly. But you know I wish that this night would never be over There's plenty of time to sleep when we die So let's just stay awake until we grow older If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

The next day, they both went to work. Few friends of Byron went to see him. '' Hey Byron, I didn't knew you went that low!'' Said a guy with a white t-shirt. His name is Manuel. He is the brother of Byron. ''Relax... at least, he grow a little.'' Said Damon, another guy that Byron hates. Both guys laugh but Byron didn't. '' Hahahahaha... You're so funny!'' Byron said fakely. Burdine looked at the courner of her blue eyes. ''I bet you won't date that blond there.'' Said the brother of Byron who was pointing Burdine. Byron blushed. ''I knew it you're such a loser. That girl won't accepts that date either way!'' Said Damon, the blond boy. The boy with dark hair, brown eyes and a small body went to see his room-mate. ''Hum... Burdine? Would you come to a date with me? Please...'' Said the british. ''Yeah please, it will be a terrible date and he know it!  
Don't accept Burdine, you know like me he is too little to go in the cinemas. The cashier will think that you are his mom!'' Said Damon before laughing evily. ''Yes, oh and I can bet all I have to say that your boss thaugh you were searching for your mom instead of searching for a job!'' Said Byron's brother. They again both laugh during the small guy did a really cute sad face. Burdine gives him a kiss on the cheek and said : ''So... after job?'' He nodded and the two clowns stand without a word for a big moment. It's so hard to think this would fade away But what goes up must come down Why can't we just live life with no consequence That no way living the now

Byron brings Burdine somewhere like he said. She had a blindfold on her beautiful blue eyes. ''Byron, where do we go?'' Asked the twin of Barbie. He removed the piece of tissue on her eyes. She saw a hole park with all the lights of Styleville. She saw too the huge moon who was bigger than them. ''I had my first date here.'' Explain the british. She looks at him with a smile. ''Pretty dress!'' Said Byron looking at the pink dress with short sleeves and flowers. ''Thanks... So, what do we do?'' Asked the blond. They passed the night to talk. Suddely, the man saw two other men who was spying. He get up and went to see again Damon and Manuel. ''What are you doin here?'' Asked Byron. ''We have a dare to you if you're man enough!'' Said Damon. ''What is it just to you to zip it out and go away!'' Continued the british. ''We dare you to bring Barbie to the motel and to hum... you know... shake the bed!'' Damon continued with a wink. ''What? You ask me to make-out with Burdine? No way!'' Answered Byron. ''You heard this Burdine, Byron hates you!'' Screamed out loud Manuel. ''Hush please! I love her and you will all ruin again!'' Whispered the dated guy. ''Byron said that you're old and ugly. Go away he will kill you !'' Said Damon. Burdine get up with tears in her sea eyes and walk away. ''Burdine, Wait !'' Screamed out loud Mister Powell already running to the blond girl. Forget about the sunrise Fight the sleep in your eyes I don't wanna miss a second with you Let's stay this way forever It only gets better if we want it to

Arrived at home, after her big walk in the city, she opens the door of the little bedroom and she saw something so sad but so cute. She saw her room-mate crying like never on the courner of his bed. She came closer before she went to his highness. ''Burdine? You're back?'' Asked the british. She hugs him and whispers : ''Yes, I am!'' He picked her two hands and said: ''I though I was ready to be with someone exacly like you but... I think I need to result my problems before anything else. Don't worry for me please, promis that one day... when everything will be okay and I'll find everything I need, I promis that we will be together. If you don't want, I'll accept this and I'll stay alone till my death.'' Burdine get up and looked at him. Still hands in hands, she came closer to leave him a kiss on the lips. ''Are you sure it's the good moment?'' Asked the small guy. ''Mother of pink, if you don't shut up I will need to kiss you again.'' She said. He let go only the left hand of the blond woman. Hep puts this one on her chest and he starts to unbuttom her vest. They both lay down and slowly made love knew it was the last minutes without fight.  
You know that I wish that this night would never be over There's plenty of time to sleep when we die So let's just stay awake until we grow older If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

At the end, Burdine restarts Your Thing and Byron came back to his job. Imagine, he did that all for her. Like Byron said, one day they will finally stop this. One day, he will knock at her house and tell her he is done of it. They will be together. During this time, they will need to wait. Like the saying said, We need to hurt who we really love. The end! 


End file.
